Perspective
by ScarletCuteTiger
Summary: Gideon doesn't like Jake in that way, but when something awful happens things comes into perspective for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this was a little idea that wouldn't go away. It's really bad and I'll try and do a better one for this pairing sometime coz I like it and I really haven't done it justice. _Yet._**

* * *

><p>Gideon jumped when he heard that familiar laugh coming from that boy who never seemed to stop laughing. For some reason it gave him butterflies in his tummy. He looked up and glared at <em>him. <em>Trust his stupid little brother to notice that though.

"Why are you giving Jake the death glare, Gid? Did he finally play that prank on you?" Alex innocently enquired. Jacob promptly whacked him round the head.

"Shut up squirt, I told you not to say another word about that..." he trailed off but, by the furious look on his face, Gideon guessed he was still ranting at Alex through telepathy. Alex began to moan out load to his big brother. Gideon turned his attention from the bickering brothers to Dax, who leaned towards him and muttered

"Lovers tiff eh? Lets scram" in his ear. Grinning, Gid got up and followed Dax out of the room. They carried on walking and headed outside, where the sun was shining and there was a soft breeze. What Gid didn't notice was that Jacob's eyes followed him out of the room, wondering when Reader started to look good from behind as well – especially in those jeans.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gideon and Dax had gone to sit by the lake. As they flopped onto the grass Gideon asked<p>

"I wonder what prank Jake was gonna play on me..."

Dax grinned "It was the love letter thingy, they did that to me a couple of months ago. It didn't work." Gideon laughed and rolled over. A couple of minutes later his breathing evened and Dax realized Gid was asleep. Shaking his head in disbelief, he curled up next to the sleeping boy and drifted away...

* * *

><p>Gideon was dreaming, a nice dream. In it one of the girls from his old school was flirting with him. So overall he was thoroughly enjoying it. Sighing contentedly he rolled over onto something soft. Vaguely in the back of his mind he wondered how he had gone from beside the lake and into his bed. Shrugging it off he concentrated on... Anna... yeah that was her name, Anna. Until an annoyingly familiar voice drifted into his mind.<p>

"Are you awake yet? Coz you just rolled on top of me and I'm kinda squished" it complained. Startled, Gideon rolled off of him and sat up sharply. Jacob Teller was lying casually on the grass with his hands behind his head, perfectly relaxed as if he hadn't a care in the world. Which he probably hasn't, Gideon thought bitterly.

"Never knew that you suck your thumb" Jake teased, grinning when Gideon went as red as a strawberry. Glaring at the mimic he got up to leave but Jake stopped him with a surprisingly soft hand on his wrist. A mischievous glint in his eye, Jacob pulled Gideon back on top of him, securing the blond with a firm arm across his back. Blushing and struggling against the stronger boy Gideon only managed to splutter

"What the hell are you..."

before Jake crushed his lips against the telekinetic's. The said telekinetic froze and after a few minutes Jake pulled away.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked breathlessly his bright eyes expectantly searching Gideon's face.

"No!" Gideon spat out. "don't ever touch me again or I will drop something extremely heavy on your head whilst you sleep!" he yelled at the boy beneath him. "Now let go of me or else" the threat was clear and sighing and muttering something that sounded like "The damn tele's in denial" Jacob let him go. Finally scrambling to his feet Gideon placed a well aimed kick between the mind reader's legs, spat on him and stalked off. Jake was left curled in the foetal position, groaning and regretting what he just did. Soundlessly, he began to sob.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know whether to continue this, I have a really good idea to continue with it but the first part is terrible...<br>Let me know what you think.  
><strong>**Arrie  
>xxx <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know. It's been 7 months. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Lisa was dreaming. At least she <em>hoped <em>she was dreaming. She was cold; and wet. Lisa tried to take a step forward and then realised that she couldn't. Glancing around confirmed her growing suspicion, she was in water, not just any water but the lake. _Why would I be in the lake? _She thought with growing dread. Suddenly there was a bright white light, so bright she had to close her eyes.

Then she realised she was dying.

Tentatively she opened her eyes and saw a ghostly figure in front of her. The woman was wearing a long white dress and her hair flowed in an invisible current around the tops of her... wings. Lisa couldn't believe it. There was an angel in the water with her.

Briefly she wondered why her life hadn't flashed before her eyes; it would be nice to see her friends again before she died. Maybe the angel was going to show her like the ghosts in A Christmas Carol. Then the angel spoke:

"You deserve a last request, for you have been a good person and many people have liked you. You will be missed. Also you should know that they'll think it was an accident. They'll never know about your act of selfishness"

A last request? Needless to say Lisa was confused; however she did know exactly what the angel meant – a selfish act, that must be suicide.

Suicide.

_Why would I commit suicide? _The blonde girl was freaking out inside but found herself calmly saying "My little brother, Alex, please make sure he has a good life"

_That's strange, Alex isn't my brother he's Jake's brother..._

The thought raced through Lisa like a lightning bolt. She felt as though a bucket of ice cold water – colder than the water that she... no... Jacob was in – had just been tipped over her.

Lisa then understood that she was not dreaming about herself.

She was dreaming about Jacob Teller...

* * *

><p><strong>Another update soon coz this is so short.<br>****Remember people: I actually do love you.  
>Arrie <strong>


End file.
